heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Lives/Gallery
Images Anne Lewis rescuing Robocop from the traitor Lt. Hedgecock.jpg|Anne Lewis saving her partner RoboCop from being destroyed by the traitor Lt. Hedgecock who followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Goofy & Max saving Tank from the burning Logo.jpg|Max and Goofy saving Tank from the burning X-Games logo. Ash grabbing Serena as she falls.png|Ash grabs Serena's hand to save her from falling off a cliff. Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-8050.jpg|Spider-Man saving Mary Jane from the Green Goblin Aladdin thanks Genie for saving him from drowning.jpg|Aladdin thanking Genie for saving him from downing. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper defending Tod from Amos' gun after he saved both of them from the bear. Phoebus saves the innocent Miller's family.jpg|Phoebus defies Frollo and saves the innocent miller's family from being burned alive. Eric saved from Drowning by Ariel.jpg|Unconcious Eric saved from drowning by Ariel. Luke saving Thomas from falling off the cliff.png|Luke saving Thomas from falling off a precarious cliff. Kovu to the rescue.jpg|Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. Quasi roaring SANCTUARY for Esmeralda.jpg|Quasimodo saving Esmeralda from being burnt at the stake by Frollo. Noah saves Emma.png|Noah saving Emma from falling off a building. Bernard rescues Cody.jpg|Bernard saving Cody from drowning. Dimitri saves Anastasia from jumping off the ship.png|Dimitiri saving Anya from sleepwalking off the edge of the ship. ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-2209.jpg|Batty Koda saving Crysta and Zak from the leveler. Shanks saves Cobi from Akainu.png|Shanks saves Coby from Akainu. swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps.com-5052.jpg|Derek thanking Odette for saving him from sinking in quicksand. Screenshot-2018-04-01-20-08-09.jpg|Scooby-Doo and Castiel save Shaggy after he gets thrown out of the bedroom by the Phantom Shadow. Krillin and Gohan flying with Dende.png|Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza and the soldiers. Tails_Helps_Cosmo.jpg|Tails saves Cosmo from feeling unconscious. F56C2C97-1196-46CC-826D-105C97E15AFF.png|Lois rescuing Scotty from his neglectful parents when they refuse to give him treatment for his cancer due to being Christian scientists. Gumball saves Penny.jpg|Gumball Watterson saves Penny Fitzgerald from getting run over by her father Patrick Fitzgerald after she was knocked her down into the road by Tobias Wilson. Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-5367.jpg|The Girl Squirrel saving Wart/Arthur Pendragon from the wolf. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8557.jpg|Lucas Nickle saves Hova and an injured wasp from Mr. Beals. Screen Shot 2018-04-25 at 2.12.54 PM.png|Mr. Potato Head saves the three aliens from flying out of the Pizza Planet truck. Screen Shot 2018-05-20 at 3.53.27 PM.png|Vanellope saves Ralph from dying outside his game. Yugi saves Tea.jpg|Yugi saves Tea from falling. Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Baloo saving Mowgli and Shanti from falling into the lava. Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|Fluttershy saves Twilight from the cockatrice. Twilight_Sparkle_saving_Tempest_Shadow_MLPTM.png|Twilight saves Tempest, who would reform shortly afterwards. 28.jpg|The Aliens saved Woody and the gang from dying in the incentorator Ash_Noivern_Saving_Hawlucha_Life.png|Noivern saves Hawlucha from falling to his death. FR_Minimus_saves_Sofia.png|Minimus rescues Sofia from falling off the bridge. The_Bird_saves_Flik_from_Hopper.jpg|The Bird saves Flik from getting killed by Hopper. Beethoven-movie-screencaps.com-5509.jpg|Beethoven saves Emily from drowning in the swimming pool. Gordy.jpg|Gordy saves Hanky from drowning in the swimming pool with an inflatable pool toy Jasmine being rescued by Aladdin.png|Aladdin saves Jasmine from the fruit seller who tries to cut off her hand for stealing from his cart which she didn´t realize. Genie saves Aladdin from getting beheaded by Razoul.jpg|Genie saves Aladdin from razoul who tries to cut off his head Videos Scoobynatural - Cas saves Shaggy and Scooby|Scooby-Doo and Castiel save Shaggy after he gets thrown out of the bedroom by the Phantom Shadow. Ice Age - Hot Foot|Manny saving Diego from the river of lava. Doc to the Rescue -|In 1885, Doc Brown saves Marty McFly from being hanged by Buford Tannen & his gang. Spellbinder s01e04 clip|Paul Reynolds and Riana uses CPR to save Jal, Riana's younger brother. Tarzan - Sabor attacks Kala (HD)|Kala saves Baby Tarzan from Sabor. Saving Amy-Sonic CD|Sonic saves Amy from Metal Sonic and Eggman Disney Princesses save Wreck-It-Ralph|In Ralph Breaks the Internet, the Disney Princesses save Wreck-It-Ralph. Mixtures Ron gets poisoned|Harry Potter save Ron Weasley after he has a poisoned drink. File:Aladdin Market Place HD|Aladdin saves Jasmine from the fruit seller who tries to cut off her hand for stealing from his cart which she didn´t realize. File:Dinosaur - Aladar vs Kron HD|Neera saving Aladar from getting killed by her enraged Kron. Light fury saves hiccup httyd3|The Light Fury saving Hiccup from falling to his death while Grimmel the Grisly hits the water and dies instead. Category:Galleries